Rides and Romances
by theaxolotlfan
Summary: Edd's a motorcycle safety enthusiast who has never ridden a bike and Kevin is a biker that has never been to a ride. When the redhead meets a certain blue-eyed boy, he knows he made the right choice in going to one. I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or the cover photo. All credit goes to their respectful owners.


Edd walked through the parking lot, making sure that all the cyclists had everything they needed at that everything was working right on their bikes. He was excited, it was the first annual Peach Creek ride and even though he hadn't grown up here, his friends, Eddy and Ed, had. It was a hot day and the ravenette had brought a cooler of water for those who wanted one before the ride started.

He watched as the final few stragglers pulled in, amongst the group was a redhead he'd never seen before. He was decked out in leather, from his jacket to his chaps and even his boots. A black helmet rested on the backrest of the red bike he walked in. A red and black baseball cap sat backwards on his head, causing his ginger hair to poke out from underneath it.

Emerald green eyes turned to meet bright blue, making the ravenette freeze when their gazes locked. The man smirked and gave a little wave that Edd shyly returned. The shorter male worked up the courage to walk over to him, greeting him with a small smile that was just big enough to reveal the gap in his teeth that he had, had since childhood. The redhead smiled and put down the kickstand to set his bike down.

"Hey there, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," The biker greeted.

"I came here to help out with the ride…" Edd replied shyly. "I came over to make sure your bike was in order and that you had the proper equipment."

"Yep, I've got everything. Thanks for your concern," The taller chuckled with a smirk, he found the ravenette's actions adorable. He was surprised he hadn't seen him at any of the other rides.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, just holler for me." Edd turned and started to walk off but the other gently grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"How am I supposed to holler for you if I don't know your name?"

"Oh! Right, it's Eddward or Edd." The blue-eyes boy smiled at him. Kevin practically melted at that grin.

"I'm Kevin."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kevin."

"Nice to meet you too."

Edd smiled and gestured over to his car that had a handful of motorcycle safety stickers stuck to it. The trunk of the black car was popped open, the opened cooler was resting inside. "I'll be over there if you need me. I also brought waters if you want some, help yourself."

"I will, thanks." Kevin smiled as Edd walked away, taking in the other's appearance as he did. Blue sneakers, red socks that came up to his thighs, purple shorts that huged his body, a red t-shirt, and a black hat that he thought resembled a sock. He was certainly strange, not only in clothes but in what bit of personality he'd seen too, but this only made Kevin want to get to know the boy even more. He watched Edd talking with a few of the other bikers, able to hear his adorkable giggle from where he stood, watching as he covered his mouth as if to hide his laughter.

Kevin looked around as motorcycles revved to life, mounting his and putting on his helmet. He glanced over to see the ravenette close the cooler and trunk before getting out his keys and going to start the car. The redhead started his bike and rode over to the driver's side, knocking lightly on the window. Edd jumped and looked over at Kevin, rolling down the window.

"Might I help you?"

"I was just wonderin' if I can get you number… in case somethin' happens." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, of course." Edd smiled and recited his number, watching as Kevin put it in his phone.

"And how do you spell your name? Just so I get it right."

"E-D-D-"

"Wait, you have two Ds in your name?"

Edd nodded. "Mhm, my friend's call me Double D."

"That's pretty cute," Kevin smirked at the other's bush and shy smile. "Mind if I call you that too?"

"I'd have no qualms with that."

"Sweet. I'll talk to you at lunch?"

Edd nodded, smiling at him, "Agreed, we'll talk then." Kevin smiled and took off to follow the group, Edd waited until the group had left before bringing up the rear.

The ride went smoothly until about half of the way to the park where they'd eat lunch, no one had any troubles so far. That all stopped when Edd saw smoke pouring from the hood of his car. He quickly pulled over, put on his hazards on, and turned off the car before getting out. He grabbed his bright yellow safety vest from his trunk before going over to asses the damage, popping the hood and stepping aside as the smoke poured out. He sighed and checked his phone, his friends were miles away and he really didn't want to pay for a tow if he didn't have to.

He scrolled through his contacts, regretting not getting Kevin's number when he had given the redhead his own. He finally decided on calling his friend, Eddy, hoping the other was visiting Peach Creek and would be able to get there in a decent amount of time.


End file.
